


not so romantically fucked

by butt0ns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dont like don’t read, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, idk how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt0ns/pseuds/butt0ns
Summary: George just fucks Dream up, mentally and physically
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	not so romantically fucked

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with non-con/r4p3 and bl00d mentions I suggest you leave!!!❤️ Take care of urself and have a glass of water!

George breath softly, in and out. The fact his bulge was so obvious, didn’t help at all. Slurping sounds came beautifully out of Dream’s mouth. 

It was a hot summer day, and The Dream Team were going out for a swim on the beach. It was nice and Sapnap had went to the restroom. Dream opened their cooler, and grabbed a oddly large popsicle. The wrapping was white and the opacity of it was around 80%. Dream carefully unwrapped it, and quickly stuck the bright cherry popsicle in his mouth. George stared at him.

Dream was slight panting and sweating, sucking on the stick for some coolness on such a hot Florida day. Some drool moving off his chin. 

George stared contently at the boy, before noticing a growing bulge at his swim trunks. “fuck..” George groaned softly, hoping Dream didn’t hear it. Dream opened his eyes, fluttering before looking at George. “Is something wrong?” He asked so kindly, gosh he was so innocent. “Hm, no just- do you want to go look for Sapnap? He’s taking an awfully long time in the food court.” George had asked.

“I thought he said he was going to the restroom?” Dream questioned, “nah he said food court!” George had repeated before holding Dream’s hand and dragging him to the food court. “hm, I don’t see him? I mean unless those two Karen’s are Sapnap.” Dream softly chuckled before George shoved Dream onto the floor near the alleyway.

“Agh- I- “ Dream confusingly groaned from being pushed onto the steaming concrete. George had kicked him more into the alleyway so no one would really see them unless someone stopped by. Either way, he didn’t mind anyone watching.

Dream was about to get up, thinking it was some sort of mistake until he noticed George’s large bulge. “I- w- George?” He mumbled before looking up at the man. He didn’t know exactly what was going on.

“On your knees.” George mumbled, not as scary but Dream was just simply confused. “Ahaha wait what this is a joke right?-“ Dream commented, he loved George and maybe even a bit romantically but he didn’t exactly want this at this moment. 

“Did I stutter? Knees. Or do you want me to fuck you with that popsicle shoved down your throat so you can’t breath or scream for help?” George asked patiently. Dream didn’t know if he was bluffing or not, surely George wouldn’t hurt him. Right? 

Dream let out a small whimper, going on his hands and knees. His cherry red popsicle in his hand the same shade as his cheeks. He has never been submissive before, and everything to him at the moment was so confusing and new. 

He pulled down the taller guy’s shorts. George had gripped Dream’s ass, taking the popsicle in his hand and slowly moving it up his ass. Dream whimpered loudly, “aagh. Please pull it out fuck, it’s so cold and it hurts please too much-“ Dream whispered, afraid someone would see him in such a humiliating state. George shoved it all the way in, smiling sadistically at how well it looked in his ass. Must feel nice in such hot weather.

George moved to Dream’s head, pulling him up by his neck. George stood up as Dream was only on his knees. Placing his hands on George’s soft thighs. Dream clutched onto his inners thighs, groaning and his eyes teary. He’d never had anything up there before, and it almost broke him apart embarrassingly. He started mumbling shit until George pulled down his own swim trunks.

His dick poked out of the air, hitting the warm air that matched. It hit Dream’s cheek which got his attention. “D- I- George please let me go, I’ll like you fuck me with that popsicle but y- your too big,” he breathlessly claimed. While his mouth was open, George let his erected dick into his soft wet mouth. 

Muffled, Dream cried, choking terribly on his cock. The vibrations turning George more on. George was enjoying himself so much as he hit the back of Dream’s throat often and saw a large bulge at his Adam’s apple. He repeated the action multiple times. Dream could feel himself coughing onto the cock, his throat burning. He cringed looking up at George enjoying himself. 

His shaft up in his face, he hated this and felt disgusted. The fact that George would do such a thing. He hated the feeling how someone would walk in and see him so easily. He felt such shame and embarrassment, he can’t believe he let this man take advantage of him.

George started to moan loudly, as he was afraid someone would hear. He also got the thought of George coming down his throat. Surely not. 

He closed his eyes as he felt a cold sticky liquid slowly move down his ass. It reminded him that a popsicle was literally up his ass, slowly melting as the stick was against his prostate. His hips moving down to receive more friction, and his ass slapping against the floor. He felt the stick move more inside him and felt sick. His own body betraying him. His horny self wanted more as he just wanted everything to stop or wake up from this fever dream, or nightmare. 

Without knowing, George let out a loud moan of the others name and came down his dried throat. Dream chokes on his seed as he yanks his head away from George’s cock and hand. Though George tight grip just left him softly moaning at the slight pull of his hair. George smirked against humid air, and pulled Dream’s head to his own. Dream was whimpering to the fact the stick had fallen out of his ass and all the popsicle had melted. He slightly crouched since he was taller than George. He shoved his hair to him, and he went in for a forceful kiss. 

He knew this broke him, the fact his crush had just fucked his mouth to nothing but moans and pleads. He craved him but in a hopeless romantic way, not sexually, at least not yet. It crushed him that his ideal lover prince seemed by these actions, a lustful monster. 

Dream was still hard though from the popsicle but not George. The kiss was just playful but firm. Strict in way, as if he had belonged to George this own time.

George fluttered his eyes as so did Dream, he saw such sinful eyes and felt disgusted. The sickly feeling left him creeped out but his body was left horny. He moaned against his pink strawberry lips, George slipping his tongue in. Exploring such an innocent boy’s mouth. It lasted for longer than he expected, 

Dream was shoved once more into the floor, his hands and knees down. “P-please don’t do t-this...” he hiccuped, sobbing so much from being heartbroken. This day was suppose to be a fun day with his best friend and crush. This was much horrible and he hated every second of this. He wanted to go home and forget about everything, go on with his hopeless romantic heart and overly-caring best friend. He doesn’t think he’ll be the same after this.

“I’m sure you’ll love this, you’ll be begging I’m sure of it, darling~” George whispering seductively against his ear as if he heard his thoughts. “no no please don’t call me that please stop... don’t put it in don’t put it in..” he begged for it all to stop as George didn’t listen.

George slowly moved in, the disregards of the popsicles being used as lube. It was sticky and felt horrible. The burning feeling inside was worse than in his throat. After George bottomed out, Dream hissed in such pain. “fuck please pull it out please please please” Dream groaned, his own body pushing against his cock almost ready to be pounded in. His back arched as George grabbed his hips in such angle. “I know you’re enjoying this Dream, stop being a brat and admit it.” George mumbled before thrusting into the boy at such a brutal pace.

“Stop stop please! Agh- ah! Stop!~” Dream moaned out, as he could feel his insides being torn apart. His feelings, his body, his mind being torn apart. He felt the need to give up and give in but he mentally couldn’t, yet physically his body didn’t mind. Blood dripped down his ass as more lubricate, he felt his ass being pounded into screaming out for help before a hand was put over his mouth.

The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was the thought of seeing Sapnap after this, “please no, no no no no no no no no~-“ he let out, his eyes rolling upward in pleasure and pain. “Ahh fuck fuck fuck there right there please agh- ah no no-“ he fought himself as George changed his angle and pounded into his prostate. His nails dipping in his hips and cheeks. 

He felt himself coming, untouched. He felt his cheeks burn up more as his panting was loud. He felt drool coming down his mouth and saw stars, before feeling his seed in his ass.


End file.
